Busted
by hiddendesires85
Summary: Potential for Episode 21, set the day after Lawson and Shannons' shenanigans - which were caught on camera by Michael…
1. Chapter 1

**Potential for Episode 21, set the day after Lawson and Shannons' shenanigans - which were caught on camera by Michael…**

**This is my first attempt at FanFic stories so I hope you all like it…**

**Lawson's POV**

I arrived at base this morning, somewhat distracted but still trying to focus on the task at hand…we had to head out to diffuse a volatile situation at a local casino. Yesterday was a very eventful day, that's for sure! But no, I must focus and not let my personal life affect my work…but the two had now crossed paths…bad move Lawson…but I couldn't deny my feelings for her anymore. I had given in and now there was no turning back…although I was still a little uncertain of where it was going to lead.

I was getting some info from Leon about the 3 guys at the casino who were holding some staff hostage and GD's needed our assistance. Meanwhile Kerry was throwing orders around to anyone within earshot and I notice Micheal wander in and give me a strange look…like he was privvy to something I wasn't…oh well, deal with that later, focus Lawson!

"_Micheal, your with Josh and Christian" _I ordered…"_Shannon will ride with me and Stella in TR2_"… (ride…good choice of words Lawson…aaargh focus!)

Speaking of which, where was Shannon? She was the only one not yet at work. I must've been psychic because just as I asked myself this…there she was, kind of cautiously sneaking in as if to be avoiding someone…was it me? Was she unsure about what happened yesterday and had regrets about it…Lawson stop being paranoid! I then forgot my trail of thought for a moment as I took in her beauty. Her piercing blue eyes and gorgeous smile had me mesmerized…god, snap out of it Lawson!

"_Hey… Shan, aah, where've you been?", _I asked curiously.

"_Lawson I need to talk to you, it's important, where's the others, are they all gone yet?" _she said anxiously.

"_Yeah and we are riding with Stel today, she's in TR2 waiting, can't this wait til later?" _I urged.

"_But I have to tell you something, it's about yesterday"_

A feeling of dread washed over me for what was coming next…

"_Lawson…yesterday…I went back to the house…", _she struggled to get the words out.

Just then Stella interrupted by yelling out "_Oi! What are you doing, having a nanny nap? These guys will probably have cleaned the place out by the time we get there!"_

There was no time for this now. "_What Shan, what do you mean?"_ I was getting more confused and all too aware of the fact that we had a job to do.

"_Never mind, tell you later…" _she muttered.

The car ride was strange. Shannon was very quiet and distracted. I couldn't talk to her about yesterday because of Stella sitting in the back. She drove in silence as I sat in the passenger seat looking out the window trying to fight my paranoia. Stella occasionally tried to fill the weird silence with jokes. I attempted to react somewhat amused so as not to provoke suspicion or questions from her. Stella is, of course very nosey at the best of times.

"_God you could cut the tension in here with a knife!" _She taunted and I quickly jumped in with "_I dunno what your talkin' about Stella, just tired that's all"…_I hoped that was convincing enough. "_Mmm yeah and I have a rotten headache", _Shannon added. Stella looked back and forth at each of us from her position in the back seat. Her curious facial expression told us she wasn't quite convinced. However, she just nodded sarcastically and muttered _"bullshitters" _and sat quietly, looking around.

Later in the day we were all back at base and I was still yet to find a spare minute alone with Shannon, much to both our frustrations. Everyone was hanging around having a few beers after a stressful (but thankfully successful) day on the job. Most of the team were laughing and chatting. However, Michael was still acting like he had a chip on his shoulder and Shannon sat at the other end of the table staring around the room. She still looked troubled, I could see it in her eyes. I wanted nothing more than to waltz over and kiss her then and there to put that stunning smile back on her face. Not now Lawson, stop it! They will all suspect something…after all, we did break all the rules in that intense, heated moment of passion. Our careers are on the line if the information got into the wrong hands. Must…be…very…careful!

Just when the guys were all thinking of calling it a night shortly, I thought, finally I can talk to Shannon alone at last! She had been glancing at me across the table, subtly of course. I so desperately needed to know what she had been thinking all day. She looked at me cheekily with a hint of desire but I had occasionally caught her worried expressions when she didn't realise I was watching her.

It was right then, when everyone was on the verge of getting out of their chairs, that Michael stood before the group. He had something to show them all. I noticed Shannon go a little pale and look at me with sheer horror and back at Michael with disbelief. She swallowed hard and looked to be panicking. "_Michael don't!" _She pleaded, almost choking on her own words. What on earth was going on I thought to myself as Michael proceeded to put a disc into the laptop sitting over on the corner desk. He adjusted the screen to ensure everyone had a good view….."_This is why you couldn't reach Lawson earlier, Kerry",_ Michael quipped as he pressed the play button…

And then it began…the beginning of what could well be, the end of our careers…and most certainly our dignity…


	2. Chapter 2

**I've just been awakened as the warm morning sunlight trickles in through the sheer curtains. It's such a blissful moment as I glance across to see Shannon lay beside me, still asleep and looking very much at peace. I reach over to gently brush the hair fallen on her face and lie on my side watching her sleep. Right now, the outside world seems a million miles away…**

**Such a contrast to a few days ago when we were stripped of our dignity and any respect the rest of the team had for either of us. Not much of THAT incriminating footage got played though before I jumped to my feet and scolded **_**"Michael, enough! Off… now!"**_** Shannon sat frozen, her head in her hands with humiliation. The team had few words - mainly gasps and murmurs. They exchanged glances back and forth as Stella blurted out in a non-taunting but almost sympathetic way, **_**"oooh busted"**_** Trust Stella to state the blatantly obvious! Kerry said nothing when the video was played, merely displaying a look of pure rage and disgust. Followed by a swift flick of her head to beckon us towards her office….**

**That was surely the lecture to end all lectures. She expected much better of her senior officers.**

**But here and now, as I lay here listening to Shannon's gentle breathing and watching her start to awaken, I know the suspension we now face is a small price to pay for moments like these. As she opens her eyes and looks over to meet mine, she takes a deep breathe and a grin spreads across her face. **_**"Morning"**_** she says ever so innocently. With that, I know all the challenges we have ahead of us at work, regaining the respect of our colleagues, we can face together - as one….. It mightn't be easy at times, but it took me this long to find the one thing that's been missing in my life, there's no way I'm letting her go now.**

**The End**


End file.
